At present, a touch panel may be of a G-G structure or a One Glass Solution (OGS) structure. In the touch panel of the G-G structure, a touch sensor is arranged on an ordinary glass, and then the ordinary glass on which the touch sensor is arranged is bonded with a protective glass. The G-G structure can be made by a simple manufacturing process and has a good compatibility with a production line of array substrate; however, the G-G structure is formed by bonding two layers of glasses, so a final G-G structure is thick and a transmissivity thereof is low. In the touch panel of the OGS structure, a lightproof black matrixes, a protective organic resin and a touch electrode are formed directly on a glass. Compared with the G-G structure, only one glass is used in the OGS structure, so the structure is simple and a transmissivity is large. In addition, a production cost is reduced and a product yield is improved since only one glass substrate is used and one bonding process is saved.
Therefore, the OGS structure may be the leading trend of the touch control industry. However, at present, even though a production cost of the OGS touch panel is smaller than that of the G-G touch panel, the manufacturing process of the OGS touch panel still includes a plurality of pattering processes, and each of the patterning processes is time-consuming and expensive. Therefore, how to reduce the times of the patterning process in the method for manufacturing the OGS touch panel in the related art is a technical problem to be solved at present.